


birthday surprise

by suga



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: other than his grandpa, there was only one other person yuri wanted to hear from on his birthday.





	

When the alarm sounded at five o’clock in the morning, Yuri protested like he always did. He rolled around between his sheets for a short while before finally stepping out onto the cold hardwood floor, the temperature immediately sending a chill up his spine causing him to wake up.

Just like any other day, Yuri got ready for morning practice. He ate his breakfast and brushed his teeth and got dressed before heading out the door and to the rink where his rink mates were waiting.

“Happy birthday, Yuri!” Mila was the first to greet him, overly cheery for ass o’clock in the morning. He grunted in her direction as he tied his skates.

Practice went as it normally did, though with way more people trying to talk to Yuri. He grumbled at them and answered questions when he was asked, but he wasn’t exactly in the mood. He would have skipped practice had he been allowed to, but he really didn’t want to deal with an angry Yakov on his birthday.

There really was only one person that Yuri _wanted_ to deal with on his birthday, aside from his grandfather, but he hadn’t heard a single peep from them. All their social media’s had been quiet since the previous morning, but Yuri tried his best not to be concerned. That was so very unlike him, of course.

Yuri took a small break half way through the skate session, legs tired from jumping over and over again. He groaned quietly to himself as he saw Victor drag Yuuri into the rink, quite later than they usually arrived.

Victor turned around with the brightest smile on his face, and Yuri wanted to be sick.

“Happy birthday, Yuri!”

The boy bit his tongue before saying something incredibly rude and instead turned away from the couple. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket again and sighed, still no word from the one he wanted to hear from the most.

Yuri struggled with the rest of practice as his mind continuously went back to his silent phone. He really hated that it was aggravating him as much as it was, but he couldn’t help himself. Other than his grandfather, who had phoned him that morning at midnight, he only hoped to hear from one other person. But there was Yuri, at almost eleven in the morning, with nothing.

“C’mon Yuri, you’re being ridiculous.” He muttered to himself under his breath, rubbing his hands over his face before throwing his hair into a quick ponytail.

By noon, Yuri was off of the ice with his skates at his feet while he scrolled through his phone. He felt his heart start to do something he couldn’t quite figure out, and it didn’t stop until he set his phone down and took a deep breath.

“Yurio, are you okay?”

Yuri looked up and glared at the other Yuuri, who had walked in from the rink only a few moments beforehand. Yuri nearly didn’t have the energy to reply like he usually would, especially about his stupid nickname, and only shrugged before leaning down to pull on his shoes.

Yuuri stood near Yuri for a moment, hopping from foot to foot before Victor stepped into the lobby with Yakov. The three filled the room with their voices, giving Yuri the perfect chance to escape undetected after locking his skates back up safely in his locker.

The air was crisp when he walked outside with his jacket bundled up around him and his headphones over his ears. He turned on his music and made his way down the stairs to the sidewalk before stopping in his tracks.

Right at the bottom of the stairs, Otabek stood with a small cake and a tiny bouquet of flowers, looking as though he had planned to climb the stairs. Yuri’s eyes widened at the sight and his heart leapt nearly out of his throat.

“B-Beka?” he asked, nearly in disbelief. He hadn’t been expecting to _see_ Otabek on his birthday. He nearly forgot how to walk as he tried to step down the last couple stairs to stand in front of the other. “What are you doing here?”

“I came for your birthday.” Otabek stated before brandishing the cake and flowers forward. Yuri still stood wide-eyed; unable to comprehend that Otabek had flown all the way from Almaty just for his birthday.

“How – I – what – you…” Yuri was at a loss for words as he felt his cheeks start to warm, despite the fact that blushing was the last thing he wanted to be doing.

Otabek laughed quietly at the reaction he was receiving and finally sat the flowers in Yuri’s arms. “I mean, if you don’t want me here…”

“No!” Yuri cried before biting the inside of his lip, knowing his cheeks were bright red. Even the tips of his ears were burning.   He cleared his throat before adding, “I mean, you can do what you want.”

“I can?” Otabek asked with his eyebrow arched. Yuri nodded.

Otabek stepped closer to Yuri, setting the cake down on the stair behind him before standing back up straight. His moved his hands to cup Yuri’s cheeks, and Yuri’s eyes continued to dart over the other’s face as if he still couldn’t believe that Otabek was right there. Yuri swallowed a lump that had been forming in his throat as Otabek smiled, causing the younger boy’s heart to swell in his chest.

“Happy birthday, Yura.” Otabek finally murmured as he leaned forward to capture Yuri’s lips with his own in a soft kiss that they had both been waiting for since their last competition a few weeks before. The flowers tumbled from Yuri’s arms as he moved his hands up into Otabek’s hair, taking his birthday present for himself and not caring what onlookers may have to say about it.

Otabek was definitely the present he hadn’t been expecting, but undeniably the one he had wanted the most, even if he wouldn’t have asked for it in the first place.


End file.
